1,2,3, Haru, Rin & Nitori
by princesssparklesparkle
Summary: Haru and Rin are stoners. Rin is hiding his private life from his roommate, but Nitori gets a little too curious for his own good. What happens when Rin finds Nitori following him one night? Nitori definitely wasn't expecting this...and why are they offering...? wait-WHAT! Harurintori one-shot/later two-shot. Yaoi.


_Hello there friends, long time no see?_

_It's been a while since I've posted anything, hasn't it? Well finally, today, I was able to restore all of my documents. I deeply apologize for the convenience, I just have the worst luck when it comes to technology._

_Anyway, as promised, here is my Free! one-shot. I will probably, some time during this era, make it into a two-shot, just because I love these three so much and there's not enough fics for them :[ If you like it though, J-senpai has some fabulous works for Harurintori! Seriously, check 'em out!_

_Just a reminder that I **have not **given up on my DRRR! fic! As I also promised, I will be seeing "Love Like Winter" all the way through 'til the end! Just bare with me through this hiatus, please!_

_Also, I mentioned, once upon a time, the inspiration for this came from 50% off! If you don't know what that is, go hit up OctoPimp's channel on YouTube. Seriously, it's very moving._

_Warning: This story contains mature content and is not suitable for all ages. This story is also full homo, so if that makes you uncomfortable, do not read any further._

_I do not own any of these babes, though, I wish I did.._

___Whelp, without further a do, enjoy~  
_

* * *

_Nitori_

The two had been roommates since the beginning of the first semester. It's not that they didn't get along per se, but rather they had a difficult time communicating.

During swim practice there wasn't much time for talking, and since they were in different years, they didn't share any classes either. In the evenings though, they occasionally chatted, sharing indirect conversations from the top and bottom bunks of their small living quarters.

Nitori couldn't exactly read Rin's emotions or feelings, so he was always hesitant to speak first. Rin on the other hand, wasn't the most sociable person, and was oblivious to the younger boy's attempted efforts at bonding.

It always saddened Nitori when his senpai wasn't even aware of the energy he put forth to spend time with him. They never really went out together. To be honest, Rin didn't really hang out with anyone, but sometimes Nitori would wake up in the middle of the night to find Rin missing. He would never even hear Rin leave, but as long as he was back in the morning, he supposed he was okay with it...Nonetheless, the younger male would always worry where his roommate could possibly be at such an hour, though Nitori wouldn't dare ask about it.

This particular evening had begun like any other. Rin had arrived late that night after a gym session and a shower, and the grey haired boy had been patiently waiting by his computer for his roommate to come home.

"Matsuoka-senpai!" He always felt his heart skip a beat when the redhead walked through the door.

"Ai? Why are you still up?" His brow lifted, but it's furrow remained.

Nitori knew of Rin's disapproval for 'coincidentally' having the same late nights whenever the older boy was out. Rin didn't show much concern for others, but he did harp on Nitori about taking better care of his health.

"You should be sleeping. There's no point in exhausting yourself by studying at this hour...Did you take your medicine already?" He set his bag down on his bed and uncapped the top of his water bottle to drink.

"S-sorry senpai, I just have to make sure I'm passing so I can stay on the team..." He intentionally avoided the question. Nitori had been prescribed something to help him with his anxiety and sleep, which Rin was fully aware of. But tonight he was on a mission to follow Rin if he left.

"You're in the top 10 for academics in your class, aren't you?" he said wiping the water from his lips with the back of his hand. "You need a break every once in a while." Rin's voice shown no emotion. He was very monotone when he spoke, especially to Nitori. The younger boy assumed that meant Rin could relax around him. He was always otherwise a very irritable person during the school day.

"I suppose..."

"Well I'm going to sleep now and you should too."

"O-okay, yeah, you're right..." He was anxious about the night.

They had brushed their teeth, changed into their sleeping attire and turned out the lights. He lay awake for an hour. The alarm clock on the desk across the room below him read 15 minutes to 1. At least it was a weekend, so even if nothing happened tonight, he could sleep in to make up for the hours he was losing.

Suddenly he heard movement from below. He held his breath when Rin stood up and grabbed his bag. A few moments later he heard the door to their dorm shut softly in attempt not to 'wake up' the younger boy.

As soon as the lock on the door clicked, the the freshmen bolted out of bed, slipped on his shoes and a jacket, and snatched his room key off the desk. He peeped out the door to see if the coast was clear. Rin didn't seem to be waiting around, so the boy vacated their room, locking the door once more behind him.

He guessed the redhead would have used the stairs to escape building. When he got down to the end of the hall, he heard the shuffle of someone heading down the stairwell. He quietly followed him down and outside, keeping a safe distance between them.

Rin didn't seem to be in a hurry. He walked casually off the campus grounds in the direction of town. Nitori hid behind each street corner to avoid getting caught. Thankfully it wasn't just the two walking around at this hour. There were still people strolling through the streets, walking in and out of restaurants that hadn't yet closed, or bars and clubs that had just opened up for the night.

Rin didn't seem interested in any of it though. He continued to walk towards the outskirts of the small town until they reached the boardwalk along the beach. Unfortunately for Nitori, there weren't many places to duck if the redhead turned around. He pulled up the hood of his jacket to cover as much of his face as possible, looking down as he walked. He was light on his feet to silence his stride against the wood. The sound of waves helped muffle out the anxiety building up in the boy's head as he walked. He needed to stay calm. There was no going back now. He only focused on the ocean and the footsteps in front of him, when suddenly they stopped.

"Ai..." The redhead didn't turn back when he addressed the younger male. His voice was emotionless. "Didn't I tell you to go to sleep?"

Every blood cell and fiber of the boy's body froze, sending a cold chill down his spine. He hadn't even prepped himself with a possible response or excuse as to why he was there. He was speechless because he knew if he said anything it might upset Rin even more, but if he remained silent, Rin wouldn't be happy either. Nitori felt the sting of tears beginning to form. Why? He asked himself. Why couldn't he have just left the matter alone and trusted Rin? He really regretted not taking his medication now...

The grey haired boy started to tremble when footsteps began to approach him. He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ai..." Rin sighed in a husky breath that made the hairs on Nitori's neck raise. "You shouldn't have followed me..."

The younger student's shoulders were shaking but he kept his head down, not daring to make eye contact with his teammate.

"Oi. Stop crying." Nitori could tell Rin's voice was starting to become irritated. He wanted to speak but the slightest mistake might throw Rin over the edge.

"I...I just...I'm sorry senpai," the boy sobbed. "It's not that I didn't trust you, I was just..." sob, "worried."

Rin clicked his tongue and relaxed a little, knowing Ai had probably skipped his medication to follow him. To intimidate the boy even more wouldn't help with younger one's anxiety. The redhead pinched the bridge of his nose in thought while Nitori tried to normalize his breaths. He finally looked up at Rin as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Finally his senpai sighed and took hold of Nitori's hand pulling him forward.

"M-Matsuoka-senpai?!" Ai panicked. God knows where Rin might be taking him to now. He prayed his senpai wasn't _too_ furious with him.

"S-senpai?" his voice sounded weaker and broke from the previous sobbing.

The redhead didn't look back when he spoke. "You wanted to know where I was going, didn't you?" he said it calmly, throwing Nitori off. After that the boy stayed quiet the rest of the way to wherever Rin was headed.

* * *

_Haruka_

He sighed, looking at the alarm clock on the night stand as he sat up in bed. Rin would be coming again tonight.

He stood up to stretch, scratching the back of his head in a yawn. There were about 10 minutes before the redhead would arrive, but he didn't really have to prepare for the company. Instead, he left his room wearing a loose T-shirt and sweatpants and made his way into the kitchen. Glasses clinked as he pulled out a couple of beers Nagisa had so generously donated out of the refrigerator.

Haruka basically lived alone since his parents were always out of town, so his house had been dubbed the official hang out spot among his friends. He never really locked his doors because they were always coming and going as they pleased. They left behind snacks and beverages for his house to stay stocked up for their next visit.

He grabbed a lighter before opening the sliding glass door to the back yard and headed towards the shed. When he opened the doors it didn't look like anyone was there, so he guessed it was going to be just him and Rin tonight. Haruka could be alone for all he cared, his evening schedule never changed anyway, whether anyone else decided to show up or not. Rin had mentioned to him the previous evening though, that he would be coming back again tomorrow.

He clicked on the very dim light that hung from the ceiling. It barely outlined the mats and pillows spread out around the hookah. The stale aroma of flavored smoke and marijuana still clung to the wooden walls.

He set down the drinks as he lowered himself to the same cushion in the corner he sat on every other night. The phone he took out from his pocket read that it was already past the time Rin said he would be coming. It was unlike him to be late, but Haruka simply shrugged, not waiting for his friend to arrive before lighting up.

* * *

_Rin_

They finally reached Haruka's neighborhood. Nitori had no idea where his elder was taking him, but stayed silent the entire time they walked hand in hand. Rin lead the way up the stairs to the house he had been to countless times in his childhood.

"Nanase?" Nitori read the characters on the mailbox of Haru's house. "Is this Nanase-senpai's house?"

"Yeah." Rin heard a sigh of relief from behind him, making him smirk a little.

He let go of his kouhai's hand and opened the gate to Haruka's backyard. When they were both inside, he locked it once more. He turned with a straight face to the younger male.

"Ai, you're going to see some things you probably aren't going to like..."

"S-senpai?" Nitori's eyes saddened at the remark.

Rin scratched the back of his neck awkwardly thinking of a way to tell his younger friend why he left at night.

"I, er...might be your senpai but...I'm really not all that worthy of the title..." Rin was always awkward with communicating his feelings. Nitori listened with a worried expression on his face. "I never wanted you to find out about this, but...you did follow me, so don't blame me if you're uncomfortable with it. Do you understand?"

Nitori barely nodded his head. Rin could only imagine what the anxious boy might be thinking, but he wasn't the type to sugar-coat things. He beckoned with his head for his roommate to follow him as he walked to the shed sitting in the corner of Haru's backyard.

The closer they got to the wooden shack, the stronger the smell came. He supposed it was his responsibility for being late, so he set aside the annoying fact that Haru never waited for him if he wasn't on time.

He saw in his peripheral vision, Nitori sniffing the air with a crinkled nose, probably disgusted by the smell. He didn't seem like he could identify the scent though, which amused the redhead.

_He's gotta learn sometime or other_, he thought as he opened the shed doors. A cloud of smoke poured out of the doorway causing the newbie behind him to cough at the overwhelming amount of the unpleasant aroma.

Once the fog cleared and their eyes adjusted to the darkness they could barely make out the human figure sitting inside along with another dark shape. The only light hung from the ceiling, but worked about as well as a bright candle. The faint glow of coal burning floated around the figure's eye level as well. When their eyes focused more, they could see a tube coming from the the mysterious shape to the man inside's hand.

"I didn't know you'd have company," the male's voice said apathetically.

"Eh, he's not really here to join us..."

"I see..."

Rin waved Nitori in and shut the door behind them. They each took a seat on one of the many miscellaneous carpets and pillows to sit on around the hookah. Haru sat in the corner, Rin against the wall next to him, and Nitori across from two, shifted awkwardly on his cushion.

As soon as the redhead sat down Haruka handed him a beer. He picked up another and offered it to Nitori with a nod but younger boy shook his head. The grey haired boy was still trying to take in the new setting, obviously feeling extremely out of place.

"You started without me," Rin said breaking the silence.

"You were late."

"Heh, for someone who doesn't care much about the time they get swimming laps, you sure are a hard-ass about punctuality," he scoffed.

"Hmm..." Haruka made no commentary and took another puff from the cord in his hand, passing it left to Rin.

Rin took it and chuckled. "You're already high, too, aren't you?" he raised an eyebrow but the raven didn't look up.

"...you were late."

The redhead rolled his eyes and inhaled the smoke. He exhaled in rings which Nitori was both disturbed and fascinated by. Rin assumed the thoughts running through the boy's head right now were questioning his admiration in his senpai. It was really a buzz kill to have someone who looked up to you so much find out about the side of you you're weren't very proud of. He sighed and absentmindedly handed the pipe back to Haru.

"Look, Ai-"

"Senpai it's okay," he interrupted him, putting a hand up. Rin blinked in surprise. "I'm actually very relieved that this is all it is, I mean. I'm not going to judge you or Nanase-senpai about it. I was wrong to not trust you before, but I'm glad you were honest with me." The grey head bowed at the two.

Rin took a minute to compose himself and thank him for understanding, and Haru went back to smoking.

"As long as this doesn't affect your swim time, I'm okay with it," Ai smiled.

It really hit Rin hard about how genuine his friend was. He wished he had just told him before all of what led up to Nitori being here happened. He felt bad for putting the poor kid through all this.

"Oi. Haru." The raven turned to him. "Open the window."

Haruka did as he was asked and sat back down. Having some fresh air in here would be less harsh on someone who wasn't used to being around smoke. Not that the situation was good either way.

There was silence for a while. Rin had downed one of his beers, occasionally taking a hit here and there from Haruka's bowl, which was packed with marijuana. The youngest male sat patiently watching the other two.

Rin constantly felt like he was disappointing the boy across from him, but every time they made eye contact, blue eyes would crinkle in a smile. The silence was killer though. His two friends had totally different personalities. He tried to play out a conversation in his head that would work between them, but was interrupted by the raven.

"Ai-kun?" he asked. "Would you like to try?"

* * *

_Nitori_

The youngest boy was surprised at the question. His blue eyes averted the other's gaze as he spoke. "I-I don't know..."

He had always sworn to himself he would never touch the stuff, terrified he would act out of character and embarrass himself royally...but the two men sitting in front of him didn't seem phased at all. They were completely relaxed. He was sort of drawn to it, so he nodded softly out of curiosity.

Haru moved closer into his corner and Rin made a space between them inviting for the boy to take a seat. The grey haired boy stood up and moved around the hookah to sit in the middle.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Rin asked in a low voice.

Nitori nodded aware of the worried look on his face, but didn't want to back out now.

"We'll help you," the redhead assured him.

Haru on his right, hovered beside him, bringing the glass bowl up to the youngest boy's lips. Rin moved closer and instructed Nitori what to do.

"I'm going to light it for you. All you have to do is relax and take in a breath to your lungs. It burns at first, but it'll numb fast, okay?"

Nitori nodded looking down at the hole of the glass pipe as he gently pressed his lips to it.

"You ready?" Rin asked and Nitori nodded carefully once more.

The light of the lighter between Rin's fingers sparked, and he drew it closer to the green grains in the bowl. Nitori relaxed his shoulders and hesitantly inhaled. The burn at the back of his throat was almost unbearable but he sucked in harder and longer before pulling away to cough.

His throat was on fire as his coughing fit continued, but Haruka expected this and had a beer ready to hand the boy. He took it generously and chugged it before gagging at the bitter taste. His hands clasped around his mouth and ran for the shed door, bursting through into the yard to throw up. He used the shed to steady himself from his dizziness.

"Damn...That was a pretty big hit," someone said from inside.

Nitori leaned back on the shed wall looking up with closed eyes. It was embarrassing because he knew the older boys heard him regurgitate outside. Footsteps rustled behind him and he saw Rin walk towards his house. Haruka came up beside him, placing a hand sympathetically on his small shoulder. He followed the raven through the door of the little shack and took his seat again. He sat down feeling disgusted and ashamed of himself.

"Rin puked his first time too," Haru broke the silence after a moment in his casual monotone voice. Though he lacked emotion, Nitori knew his senpai was trying to comfort him.

"He...did?" he asked in disbelief.

"Mm. He did the same thing you did."

The grey haired boy felt his spirit lift a little at the other man's words. He actually felt a lot better knowing that. He didn't feel sick either, which was weird considering he just-

"Ai? You feeling alright?" Rin was standing in the doorway with a few water bottles in his hands. He handed one to Haru and to his kouhai.

Nitori nodded but his head felt heavier than usual...or maybe it was lighter? He couldn't really tell. He took a swig of water to wash away the bad breath, but all he could taste was the smoke. It didn't matter how much he drank, the taste remained on his pallet.

Nitori felt two pairs of eyes on him as if they were waiting for something to magically happen. Normally he would have felt anxious and uncomfortable by the staring, but he didn't mind it too much right now. He didn't mind much of anything.

Beside him, Rin turned the boy's head to face him, mere inches apart. The redhead brought his phone up and pointed the screen down on them as he looked into Nitori's blue, and now very red, eyes. It made a sharp smirk form on his roommates lips.

"How ya feelin'?" Was his voice always this gravely, the boy wondered?

"I feel...pretty okay, I guess..."

"Oh? How's that workin' out for ya?" There was an amused look in the ruby eyes staring back at him.

Nitori's face felt warmer than usual. He could have very well been blushing at the way Rin was looking at him from such a close proximity, but whenever it happened before, he didn't remember feeling this...hot?

"S-senpai?"

"Hmm?"

"D-do I have a fever?" Ai touched his forehead with the back of his hand, but oddly enough, it felt cold.

Rin chuckled at the question. "Doubt it...What you're experiencing right now is called a '_high_'."

Nitori blinked. He didn't feel very high...Sure he felt a little weird, but he imagined the feeling of 'high' being out of this world. It wasn't bad though. He felt relaxed, but his mind kept wandering. He wondered if this was all his two friends did. Sit, drink and get high together. After experiencing said 'high', it didn't feel very life changing. So then why did they do it so often...?

"Haru, how d'you always have a steady supply of this stuff?" Rin was leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed.

Nitori looked over at Haruka for his response. He was sitting in the exact same position. "Nagisa is really bad at Mario Kart."

It took all of the younger boy's strength not to laugh, but a few giggles slipped. He didn't even know why it was so funny, but he kept cracking up. Rin opened an eye to look down at his roommate and smirked when he closed it again.

"Someone's certainly opened up."

Nitori kept feeling lighter and lighter the more he laughed. So light that he had to lean against Rin for support.

After some deep breaths he managed to control himself once again, but his heart felt like it was slamming against his chest; it was almost as if he was wearing headphones too, it was beating in his head so loudly. Rin ruffled the boys hair using the arm Nitori's head wasn't resting on.

"So Haru..."

Nitori could feel the low vibrations of the redhead's voice reverberate against his body. His voice sounded slower and thicker than he'd expected.

"What are the plan's for this evening?"

Haru looked over at the two of them with an expressionless face. He tilted his head to the side when he locked eyes with Nitori, but spoke to Rin.

"If he wants to."

The grey haired boy didn't quite understand Haruka's response, so he looked to his senpai.

Rin was looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. "Ai, have you ever...kissed anyone?"

Nitori definitely knew he was blushing now. He looked away and began twisting a strand of hair between his fingers as he answered. "Um...n-no..."

"Do you want to?"

He jumped a little at the bluntness of Haruka's question.

"I-I mean it would be nice, eventually, but..."

"What we're asking is...do you want to be kissed tonight?"

The younger boy felt his face burn at the way the redhead had so casually asked. He knew this was all in this head. The weed was finally getting to him, yeah, that was it.

"Do you?" his teammate asked again.

"I-uh, wh-where would we go? I mean w-we aren't old enough to get into any of those clubs-"

"He means here...by us."

The grey haired boy flinched at the words. There was no way this was real. His senpai's...? Asking...what?

In the moment of his thoughts, Rin turned the boy's head, using just the tips of his fingers resting under Nitori's chin to tilted it up. He gasped before the older boy's lips gently pressed to his own. He didn't blink away from the carmine eyes reflecting back at him, even when his face was cupped by his larger hands. His lips sensed Rin's smirk at his astonishment, and the other closed his eyes to add more passion to the kiss. He was still aware of the delicacy of the younger boy's inexperience, so he didn't push anything just yet.

Suddenly there was a hand at his side and a warm body behind him. He felt Haruka's breath on his neck, making him shiver. The room certainly wasn't cold though. The temperature kept rising and rising at the hot breaths of both boy's against his skin. The heat of his own body was heading straight to his groin.

Someone's hand slipped under the the youngest boy's shirt, gently working it's way up his stomach until-

"_Ah_!"

He couldn't stifle his moan when he felt a pinch at one of his nipples.

The boy working at his lips chuckled and kissed with more intention now. Behind him, came humid breathing against his ear. He swore he felt something hot and wet drag itself along his cartilage, causing him to grab on to Rin in aid of his shudder.

Two pairs of hands were still feeling him up all the while, and his breath hitched when one of them pulled at the waistband of his pants.

The overwhelming amount of stimulation was enough, but with the additional THC in his bloodstream, all of his senses were even more receptive. It almost hurt, he was so aroused.

"Rin..." Haruka said in a low tone against Nitori's earlobe.

He couldn't help but moan a protest when the older boy's lips broke away from his own.

"Ai..." he breathed in a pant. "Can we show you something?"

Haruka

Haruka went over to the other side of the misused storage unite and rummaged though the drawer of a small cabinet; the sole piece of actual furniture in the room. In it, he found a tube of lubricant and a few condoms. He tossed one to Rin, who caught it, tearing the seal with his teeth.

The redhead pulled both his shirt and sweatpants off until he was completely nude, and the grey haired boy sat in Haruka's claimed corner blushing, with his mouth agape.

Nitori would be sitting out this round to observe.

The raven made his way over to the Rin, who was sitting with his back against the wall, away from Haru's corner and from the hookah and other smoking related accessories. He sat between the other man's knees and began to pump the other's half-hard erection.

The redhead tilted his head back with closed eyes as he let Haruka take care of his needs. After a few minutes of jerking Rin off, he lowered himself onto his stomach, and began licking the head of the other's arousal. He made sure to keep eye contact with Ai all the while, who was staring at the sight in front of him.

Haru's eyes were locked with the grey haired boy as he took all of Rin in his mouth. Nitori, however, buried his face in his hands in embarrassment of seeing the other two act this way. The raven simply tapped on the redhead's thigh as he continued to blow him.

This got Rin's attention, and he addressed the youngest boy.

"Ai...you're supposed to watch."

The smallest male hesitantly obeyed, peeping through the gaps between his fingers. He watched Haruka's head bob up and down as he sucked on Rin's dick. Haru intentionally deep throated the redhead for his audience, causing Rin to grab his black hair.

"That's enough," the voice above him commanded pulling his dark hair as he gave one final suck.

Haruka knew what to do next, as he sat up to strip himself free of clothing, getting on all fours. Behind him, Rin was squeezing a handful of lubricant.

"Ready?" He could feel the other boy's finger teasing his entrance.

Haru nodded and gasped as the finger covered in cold gel slid into him. The chill didn't bother him though, he actually preferred it. Rin pumped his finger a couple times before adding a second, then a third, using scissoring motions to open the raven up.

"More." The black haired boy didn't have to say anything else for Rin to understand what he meant.

The redhead slid out his fingers and rubbed the rest of the lubricant on his erection, positioning the tip against Haru's hole. He slowly slid himself into the tight area, despite all the preparation. Haruka showed no signs of discomfort though, and allowed the redhead to fully sheath himself.

"Ai, take your clothes off," Rin demanded before moving.

Haru watched the grey haired boy struggle to take off his jacket with shaky hands. His hesitant fingers shook as he lowered the waistband of his pants before stopping.

"Matsuoka-senpai...Nanase-senpai...I-I don't know what to do..." Even his voice was shaking.

"Ai-" Rin began, but was interrupted by Haruka.

"Give me something to watch, while you watch us." He asked without emotion, but his voice was soft as he coaxed the boy into the right mood. The last thing they wanted to do was discourage him.

Bashfully, the boy continued to undress, springing free his own erection. Nitori's face was bright red when he grasped his erection and began moving up and down. This signaled for Rin to start moving, slowly, of course.

"That's right, Ai, keep doing that."

Rin kept at the same pace as the younger boy pumping himself in front of them. Haruka kept a steady gaze on the boy, feeling his cock twitch every time Nitori accidentally slipped a moan or gasp. When he sped up, Rin's thrusting sped up.

"Does this turn you on, Nitori?" Haruka addressed him differently this time.

Nitori nodded slowly.

"Do you want me to do to you what I did to Rin?"

The boy nodded more quickly this time, gasping a little as his hand moved faster at an off pace. His hips were bucking at his own grasp as he neared his climax.

"I want to...fuck you...Ngh-Nitori." Haruka panted as Rin fucked him faster.

They could tell the younger boy was holding back, but nearly over the edge.

"Ai," Rin ordered behind him. "Come for me."

The boy moaned loudly, shaking as he came onto his stomach at Rin's demand.

"Fuck this is hot." Rin hastened his thrusting, angling himself deeper into the raven.

"F-fuck!" Haru hissed arching his back when he felt his sweet spot get hit.

"Did you say somethin'?" He felt Rin smirk as he rammed into Haru's prostate again.

"Sh-shit!" The raven gasped in response to the thrusting.

"Haru, tell Nitori how it feels." His pace didn't slow down for Haruka to talk.

"F-feels...g-good...ah!" He panted heavily.

He was extremely close to his release.

Suddenly, Rin pulled him up to stand on his knees so his back was against the redhead. Doing this, Rin was able to hit Haruka's protate at such an angle, so that the raven saw stars when he came.

Rin wasn't too far behind as he felt Haru's orgasm clamp down on him, practically squeezing the cum out.

Haruka felt the redhead's hot liquid oozing out of his ass when Rin released him. They were all covered in sweat and cum, completely out of breath. The smell of sex and weed filled the room.

Rin laid down and spread out on several cushions breathing heavily and chuckled.

"So...who's up for round two?"

* * *

_Thank you all for reading!_

_See you next water time. . ._


End file.
